Duncan Rosenblatt
Duncan Rosenblatt, a high school teen with a typical suburban soccer mom who wants him to get into a good college and a 120-foot firebreathing dragon father, who wants him to follow in his foot steps by conquering the Earth and inheriting the throne of the King of the Kaiju; they share custody. Like every other teenager, he struggles to fit in with his peers.Being half-dragon further complicates matters. Duncan is completely resigned to his outcast status and has really stopped caring all that much. His awkward family arrangement forces him and his mother to move a lot. Quotes *"Maybe I should skip; nothing says freaks like coal for lunch." *"Well, traditionally, this is where I hand you your meat, all nice and on a slab, but I pretty much promised my mom I wouldn't fight so... Later!" *"I don't want to succeed you!" *"You know I need an A in gym class, consider this extra credit." *"I don't smoke, I don't party, I don't get high, I don't like your music or your clothes and honestly, I can guess I won't like most of you. Most of you won't like me. I don't care. I'm hanging out with you because, unlike the rest of the stiffs in this school, there's a chance one or two of you, being outcasts yourselves, won't judge me." (reference needed) *"No ! I don't feel okay... and I want to SHARE it." *"Remember what the curator said about misusing the armor? About drawing the blood of your fellow man?" *"Wow. No pressure or anything." *"You don't wanna fight me..." History Present Duncan's story actually begins during one of his father's earlier rampages. You see, Duncan's father was Belloc, a 120-foot tall firebreathing dragon and the King of the Kaiju. Belloc was rampaging through New York, causing massive destruction and fighting the US army, when he happened across a helpless female of human descent. For some unknown reason, Margaret Rosenblatt found herself curiously attracted to the power of the massive dragon instead of being afraid. Stranger still, the massive beast found himself instantly attracted to the mortal woman. Belloc's rampage ended and he absconded with the woman. Belloc returned to Kaiju Island and the two were wed in a private ceremony. Despite the unusualness of their relationship and the gross physical differences between the two, their love produced a single child who they christened Duncan Xeres Absalom Wu Fan Cassius Draco Draconus Belloc-Rosenblatt Junior. Even though they had conceived a child, the couple's happiness was not meant to last. The exact reasons for their divorce are unknown but it resulted in young Margaret leaving Belloc with her half-breed son in tow. Sixteen years later Over the next fifteen years, Margaret did her best to raise her son in as normal an environment as possible. Unfortunately, the pair had to move frequently due to Duncan's unusual circumstances. Trouble tended to follow the young hybrid wherever he went. His father continually tested the mettle of his young son through various proxies, after-all in his father's eyes Duncan was destined to conquer the Earth and inherit his father's throne as the King of Kaiju. In order to help cope with Belloc's constant threat, Duncan and Margaret were assigned a government handler, Colonel Barnes. Barnes was the official liaison between the US government and Belloc's Kingdom and was always there to ensure Belloc adhered to the custody agreement that was worked out between the two parents. Duncan found himself at another new school in the Midwest when the first of several life changing events happened in his life. While Duncan was distracted by a local bully, and his prejudiced principal, his mother was attacked and kidnapped from his home. Duncan flew into a rage, and outright defied Colonel Barnes and flew off to find and rescue his mother. Duncan quickly tracked down his mother's assailant through the use of his supernatural senses. To his surprise, it was a particularly strong Kaiju from Belloc's Kingdom that he had faced previously and spared. Duncan engaged the Kaiju in brutal combat unleashing many years of pent up rage on the creature, culminating with Duncan burning the creature badly with his flames. In the end though, despite all of his rage and anger, Duncan still couldn't bring himself to murder his foe. Unfortunately for the Kaiju, Belloc didn't possess his son's sense of mercy. Belloc had been secretly observing the battle, watching his son fight with interest. While Duncan showed the creature mercy, Belloc didn't. He impaled the wounded creature with his tail killing it instantly, and left the scene. After ensuring his mother's safety, Duncan paid his father an unexpected visit on Monster Island. To Belloc's chagrin, Duncan had correctly deduced that Belloc had arranged the kidnapping to once again test his mettle. After confronting his father with his knowledge, Duncan stated simply and sincerely that if he ever endangered his mother again, that he would return and kill him. With that Duncan flew away, missing the large smile that spread across his father's inhuman face. Belloc had finally seen a glimpse of the Kaiju that he knew lurked within his son. The Iron Saint Several idyllic weeks passed, before trouble found Duncan once more. Duncan's Spanish class was selected to go on a field trip to Spain in order to immerse themselves in the culture. Before making their way to Spain, Duncan's teacher, "Mr. M", made a surprise decision to allow the class some time to take in the sights in the city of London. While touring a museum, Duncan's class runs across a mystical suit of armor named "The Iron Saint". The curator of the museum tells the group of the origins of the armor, that it was a long forgotten suit of armor created for the express purpose of slaying the King of Kaiju. The curator grew agitated when Duncan's friend, Dre, compared the armor to the legend of St. George. The curator stated unequivocally that the legend of the armor was true and that it would awaken once more and spill kaiju blood again. The class left the museum at that point on the prodding of Mr. Martinez. The rest of the day came and went by uneventfully. As night fell and the rest of the students went out to party, Duncan and Dre couldn't contain their curiousity and returned to the museum to get another look at the armor. When they arrived at the museum, Duncan found the doors open, and the curator murdered on the floor in front of the armor. As Duncan examined the body, Dre reached out tentatively to touch the now exposed suit of armor. The instant he touched it, the armor magically sprung to life, enveloping him within its metal form. Before Duncan could react, the suit suddenly exploded into motion and he found himself in a life and death battle with the magical suit of armor that was designed to do battle with his father. Duncan managed to free Dre from the armor by unleashing the full strength of his firey breath against the armor, but was unable to prevent it from reforming about the body of the true villain, Mr. Martinez. Mr. Martinez had also heard of the legend of the Iron Saint and had decided to reap vengeance on Duncan using the armor. To Duncan's surprise, Mr. M was the last living descendant of a Spanish village that Belloc had razed to the ground centuries ago. As the fight thundered throughout the city of London, and even into the ocean, Duncan found that he needed every bit of strength and guile that his father had instilled within him just to survive. As the fight dragged out, Duncan realized that innocents would eventually be hurt if the fight continued. In a moment of sacrifice, Duncan allowed himself to be impaled on the end of the Saint's sword. Instead of running him through, the Saint's single weakness was exposed. The Saint was created to protect human life, any attempt to use the armour against a human being would unmake it. Fortunately for Duncan, the enchantment considered his half human heritage to be enough. As the suit of armour touched Duncan's blood, it self destructed and Mr. Martinez was taken into custody. All the Best Heroes are Orphans Upon his return home, Duncan's life gained a semblance of normalcy. Months passed without incident and he found himself settling into his home and school life, until his sixteenth birthday. Duncan found himself celebrating his special day by fighting off yet another robot designed by his father to further hone his fighting skills. Unfortunately, as a result of the fight, one of the local businesses in town was damaged and Duncan's mother was forced to pay an insurance deductible that she couldn't afford. Irritated by the attack, Duncan confronted his father within his own territory later that night. As the two argued briefly, Duncan stole a small gold piece from his father's hoard to help defray the cost that his mother incurred from the insurance deductible. At the culmunation of the argument, Duncan endured a final assault from a dozen copies of the robot that attacked him earlier that day. Duncan easily destroyed the robots with a blast of his flames and went on to attack his father. Despite his anger (or perhaps due to it) Duncan was deceived by his father and rendered helpless. His father was amused and impressed by the fire in his son's heart, and released him to his mortal caretakers. On the following day, Duncan found himself confronted by his father at school. To his shock, no one reacted to the massive dragon who seemed to walk amongst them. Duncan quickly realized that he was following an astral projection of his father that only he could see. Belloc commanded his son to follow him to his true body and Duncan, sensing the urgency in his Father's request, followed. As the two travelled, Belloc imparted two important pieces of knowledge to Duncan. The first of which was that all of the monsters on earth were actually of alien origin. The second was that the aliens that brought them to earth were trying to exterminate them. The aliens weapons of choice were giant robotic assassins, the last of which fell in battle against Belloc the previous day. Duncan passed the burned out shell of the last assassin from the stars as he approached his father's mortal body. Before winking out of existence, Belloc's astral form warned Duncan that what he would see next would not be pleasant. To Duncan's horror, he found Belloc's still form laying at the scene of his final battle, with a massive spear like weapon protruded from the mortal wound in his chest. As Duncan rushed to his father's side, Belloc's eyes fluttered open. He warned his son that the assassin was not truly dead, instead it was repairing itself quickly. He explained that the only thing that could truly defeat the assassin was a weapon of alien origin, or more precisely, the spear that was stopping him from bleeding to death. Duncan refused to remove the spear and in a rage rocketed skywards to destroy the remains of the robotic assassin. He unleashed his fury in wave after wave of fire against the robot, but to no avail. The assassin kept coming. Realizing that he had no other choice, Duncan returned to his downed father, and the two shared a few tender words. Belloc took a small piece of Duncan's armor and swallowed it, and told Duncan that no one must learn of his demise. He instructed Duncan to burn his blood and body to ashes when the battle ended and bade his son farewell. Tears in his eyes and rage in his heart, Duncan withdrew the spear from his father's heart and with a fury he never felt before, utterly destroyed the robotic assassin. As the assassin fell, Duncan returned to his father's body and unleashed his flame against Belloc's corpse, burning it to ashes. Elsewhere, deep in a lush jungle as single flame was lit ont the tip of a pyramid like temple marked with the same script that had been etched into Duncan's armor. The natives tending the temple gave notice that a new master had been chosen. What they were speaking of is unknown at this time. Personality Duncan is essentially a good kid, that has lost hope that he could ever live a normal life. He walks about with a massive chip on his shoulder, always expecting rejection from anyone new that he encounters, and embraces his outcast status. He generally tends to attach himself to other individuals that find themselves on the fringe of society as they tend to be less judgemental. Due to the constant teasing and harrassment he has received over the years, Duncan has little to no patience for bullies and the authority figures who allow them to get away with it. Duncan has a fearsome temper that he struggles to remain in control of. He knows that the world that surrounds him is a fragile one, and that if he loses control for a single moment someone could die. Appearance Duncan is a tall and wide shouldered young man, with a shock of blonde hair and bright amber eyes. It is there where his human characteristics end. Duncan has bright orange skin, a lot of small horns that protrude from his forehead, five fingered hands and toes and a pair of small wings that sprout from just above his shoulder blades. His battle armor consists of a golden harness that covers his shoulder blades and the center of his chest, with a few interlocking plates. In addition, he had bracers that cover his forearms. Outside of that, he wears a pair of skin-tight red pants. When not prepared for battle, Duncan dresses like any other high school aged boy. Movie On the last day of the war between humans and Kaiju, a woman named Margret Rosenblatt and a 120-foot dragon Kaiju named Belloc fall in love. They have a son, named Duncan. Sixteen years later, Margret and Duncan move to a new house, and Duncan gets ready for his first day at his new school. However, Duncan fears that his orange skin and appetite for coal will make others think of him as a freak and also a prime target for bullies. At school he quickly develops a crush on a popular girl named Jenna, and makes an enemy of her ex-boyfriend Troy Adams. In Biology class, Duncan makes friends with fellow outcasts Kenny and Isabel, who happens to be a Kaiju obsessed fangirl who develops a crush on Duncan after he shows her a Gomorradon, a small frog-like Kaiju he caught in the process of making a fool of himself. Late that evening Troy and his friends break into Jenna's locker and steal the money she saved for the schools homecoming. The next day, Duncan meets up with "Blitz" Barnes, undercover as a gym teacher, and defends Kenny from Troy and his friends in a game of dodgeball. After the game, Troy confronts Duncan in the locker room, wanting to fight. Duncan avoids the fight and runs off, Troy and his friends closely behind. When Troy has Duncan cornered. Duncan gets mad but keeping his promise not to fight he just yells. Duncan yells at him to stop, only to let out his yet to be discovered firebreath. Blitz finds them and orders Troy to get to class or he's expelled. Blitz takes Duncan to see Dr. Pytel at the METGAF base upon the discovery of his firebreath. Blitz later smooths things over with Principal Dave to keep duncan out of trouble. While Troy and Duncan are cleaning up their mess in the cafeteria, Isabel tells duncan about a party that everybody will be going to, and he agrees in hopes of wooing Jenna. At the party, Troy tried to tell Jenna to stay away from Duncan until Troy's dad comes and takes him home for being grounded. Duncan and Jenna begin to forge a friendship, but she leaves after he talks about Troy's dad. Isabel finds him and tells him the reason Jenna walked off was because her dad is dead. However things take a turn for the worse when Belloc arrives looking for Duncan. While hiding with Isabel behind a car, Duncan reveals the Belloc is his father. Belloc finds them, and Duncan tells Isabel to run, but before she can escape, Belloc traps her under his tail. Duncan demands him to let her go and lures him away, freeing Isabel. Belloc chases Duncan and quickley captures him and takes hin to the Kaiju lair in the desert. Much to duncans dismay, he learns that Belloc wants hin to be his successor as "King of the Kaiju" and rule over the monsters, though the human world has made him soft when he needs to be romorseless. Belloc then presents him to the other Kaiju, and throws him into a lava pit. Duncan emerges in his Kaiju form, and faints after he breaths fire towards the cave roof. Waking in the desert, Duncan finds his way to Kenny's trailer. Kenny tells Duncan that Isabel told him about Belloc being his father and asks why he was at the party. Duncan replies that Isabel invited him, causing Kenny to become jealous. Back at home, Duncans mom assures him that the move and the deal with METGAF were to let him have a normal life and go to college. Back in school, Duncan is suprised that everyone except Troy now treats him like a celebrity. Isabel tells him that it's because she told them about how he saved them from Belloc. Duncan then sees Jenna leave to the locker room and leaves. Meanwhile, Jenna opens her locker to find a envelope with the glowing red crystal Duncan found in the Kaiju lair, she sells it to pay for Homecoming. Isabel attemps to approach Duncan, but looses her chance when he and Jenna meet up again. Duncan shyly asks Jenna to be his date for Homecoming and she agrees. Afterward, Blitz takes Duncan to see Dr. Pytel again, but makes a slight detour hoping to find the Kaiju lair, using Duncan as a "detector" hoping he will go into Kaiju form when he gets close. They fall under attack from another Kaiju, Duncan fights while his father watches, as it is the first of many challenges for the throne. Duncan almost kills the Kaiju, but refuses to do so, Blitz then appears with reinforcements and the open fire on Belloc. Duncan asks them to stop since he is still Duncans father, they do and Belloc surrenders. Not because he is weak, but because Belloc thinks that surrendering will keep him close to Duncan, that way he can protect him. That night, Duncan picks up Jenna for the dance. Kenny and Isabel tag along only because it's the first dance with a Kaiju alert level. Jenna and Duncan dance, Isabel watches despite Kenny's attemps at getting her to dance. Troy is elected Homecoming King, and Jenna, Queen. Jenna and Troy dance on stage, and Isabel decides to dance with Duncan. Kenny's jealousy rises again and he breaks them apart. Kenny yells at Duncan about Isabel only liking him because his fathers Belloc. Jenna overhears Kenny and backs away from Duncan, causing Duncan to storm out in fury. As Isabel reprimands Kenny for his actions, two Kaiju named Abbadon, and Astraroth appear wercking the place. Duncan appears in his Kaiju form and helps his friends. Leading them to the desert, he ultimatley defeats them using his newest ability of flight and with the help of Belloc, Margret, and Jenna. Image Gallery Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' As the son of the Kaiju's king, Duncan's has extremely great physical strength. He can easily lift heavy things and scratch metal with his claws and teeth. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Duncan has very great resistance and stamina. He can survive from a fall that a normal human wouldn't be able to withstand. He did not sustain injury when his father threw him in a magma lake. *'Flight:' As a human/Kaiju hybrid, Duncan can spread wings from his back. *'Fire Breath:' Duncan's most powerful ability is fire breathing. He inherits this from his father, Belloc. *'Superhuman Speed:' Duncan can run and move faster than normal humans. *'Razor Sharp Claws:' Duncan has razor sharp claws that he can use to fight. He utilized this ability to tear apart rocks thrown by a Kaiju who was attacking him. *'Razor Sharp Teeth:' Duncan can use his teeth but he has used this ability only when he was falling from the jet. *'Superhuman Senses:' Duncan uses this ability to feel persons or the danger around him. He utilizes this ability often to sense the danger of an incoming Kaiju. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Duncan's reflexes are razor sharp compared to that of a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Duncan can jump, climb and run with ease. This was shown in the movie as he ran and climbed the various obstacles around his school while running from bullies. *'Superhuman Durability:' Duncan is very resilient and can be pushed further, harder, and faster than normal humans. Trivia *In the movie, Duncan is shown to be a fairly quick learner as he was shown being able to manipulate the flames that he breaths into forming a fiery halo above Blitz's head when Blitz and Margaret Rosenblatt were talking. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Kaijus Category:Female Characters